1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the conservation of energy, and particularly to a method and apparatus for recovering heat from waste water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the light of rapid increases in energy costs coupled with the realization that our energy resources are limited, ways must be found to utilize to the maximum such energy sources as heat. One area where heat is wasted is in the household. For instance, energy resources are utilized in order to heat cold water entering a building from the water main. However, the use of the hot water in a house is often only momentary, i.e., a shower, bath, dishwashing, clothes washing, etc. The water that goes down the drain, from such usage, still retains a high percentage of its heat. However, the energy from the draining hot water is not utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,802, issued Mar. 30, 1976, Christenson, describes the utilization of heat from waste water in a dwelling. The system describes collecting drain water in a vertically aligned heat exchanger through which is passed the cold in-coming water in coils in the heat exchanger.